poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fight in the throne room/Jafar's and Twivine's last wishes
This is how the fight and Jafar's and Twivine's last Wishes goes in Ryan and Crash meets Aladdin. cut back to ext. long shot of Agrabah, shrouded in red clouds. Cut to int. and slow zoom of throne room. Iago has the Sultan tied up like a marionette, and Jasmine is chained next to the throne Iago: Puppet ruler want a cracker? Here’s your cracker. Shove 'em all right down your throat. Here, have lots! pulls the chain, and Jasmine walks up to him holding an apple Jasmine: Stop it! Jafar, leave him alone! stops for a second, then continues Jessie Primefan: Don't worry, Bertram. Ryan and the others will come. Bertram T. Monkey: Ooh. If you have your Keyblade, Jafar will be singing a diffrent tune. the camera Know what I mean? Ryvine Sparkle: We'll see. Jafar: It pains me to see you reduced to this, Jasmine. a bite of the apple. To JasmineA beautiful desert bloom such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world. his finger and a crown appears What do you say, my dear? Why, with you as my queen... Ryvine Sparkle: And with Jessie by my and Twivine's side... grabs a glass Jasmine: Never! the drink in Jafar's face Jessie Primefan: Not on your life! fruit at Ryvine and Twivine Jafar: growl I'll teach you some respect! backs up a little with Jasmine Jasmine: gasps Jafar: No. Genie. I have decided to make my final wish. I wish for Princess Jasmine to fall desperately in love with me. Twivine Sparkle: And my last wish is for Jessie Primefan to fall madly in love with my brother. Aladdin and the others are flying and Marco sees the Palace Shi La Won: Look! There it is! the palace Genie: Buckley Ah, Master. There are a few addendas, some quid pro quo... Jafar: Don't talk back to me, you big blue lout! You will do what Twivine and I order you to do, Slave! and Jasmine sees Aladdin and Ryan and a few friends in the window, signaling them to play along Jasmine: Jafar. I never realised how.. on the crown incredibly handsome you are. Jessie Primefan: And Ryvine, I know you love me. You are such a handsome guy with Linda Ryan. Linda Ryan: What? jaw dropped Jafar: Hmm. That's better. Genie's jaw up like a shade Now, pussycat, tell me more about... myself. Ryvine Sparkle: And can you do the same for me, Jessie? Jessie Primefan: You look smashing in those outfits you wear. Jasmine: You're tall, dark, well dressed.. and his few friends jumps down with Abu and Cody and Genie sees them Cody Fairbrother: Ryan, you're alive. Genie: Al! Al, little buddy! Aladdin: Shh! Genie: zips his mouth shut, then unzips it Guys, I can’t help you--I work for senor psychopath, now. (His head turns into Jafar's, then back.) What are we gonna do? Aladdin: Hey, I'm a street rat, remember? I'll improvise. Cody Fairbrother: And not to worry, Al. We'll be beside you all the way. slide down and hides close to Jafar, with his back on him Jafar: Go on... Jasmine: And your beard... is so... twisted. You stolen my heart. got Ryvine in her arms and she and Jasmine pretneds to twist their fingers, but they are actually monavating Ryan and Aladdin to come over. Ryan and Aladdin make their move and Iago see them Iago: Jaf.. grabbed by Iago and covers his mouth Jafar: And the street rat? Linda Ryan: Including the Prime-prince? Jasmine: What Street rat? Jessie Primefan: What Prime-prince? are about to kiss when Iago manage to knock the bowl down. Jafar turns to look but, Jasmine grabs him back and kiss him. Ryvine was about to look but Jessie pulls him back and kisses him as well. Aladdin looks disgusted. Iago and Abu both look disgusted Bertram T. Monkey: Oh. Cody, Iago and Abu: Yuck! Jafar: That was... sees Aladdin's reflection in Jasmine's crown and Twivine sees Ryan's reflection in Jessie's crown Twivine and Jafar: YOU!!! zaps Aladdin away from the lamp Jafar: How many times do I have to kill you, boy?! Linda Ryan: And how many times do you interfere with my plans, Ryan?! Sean Ryan: Ryan stopped you from killing us once and he will do so again! was about to stab Ryan but Jessie stops her and fights her. Aladdin and Cody rushes and grabs Jafar's and Twivine's staffs Aladdin: Get the lamp! Cody Fairbrother: Lady, help Jasmine! nods and goes to Jasmine and are about to grab the lamp Jafar and Twivine: No! shake them off and traps Lady and Jasmine in an giant hourglass Jafar: Ah-ah-ah, Princess. Your time is up! Twivine Sparkle: So are yours, Lost steam engine. Cody Fairbrother: Lady! Aladdin: Jasmine! starts falling on Lady and Jasmine Iago: Oh, nice shot, Ja.. knocked out by Abu rushes to the lamp Jafar: Don't toy with me! Abu into a toy monkey Aladdin: Abu! Twivine Sparkle: Fu Fu about to grab the lamp Don't you give me a cold shoulder! Fu Fu into a frozen lawn ornament Shi La Won: Fu Fu! charges to the lamp Jafar: Things are unraveling fast now, boy. Carpet and it unravelled. Laughs Get the point? and the others are about to get the lamp when swords stick to the floor, blocking thier path. Jafar and Twivine laughs as Jafar grabs the lamp. Aladdin grabs a sword while Emmet pulls out Nya's katana and Sean Ryan and his kids pull out thier weapons Jafar: I'm just getting warmed up! a ring of fire around our heroes Twivine Sparkle: Nice one. laughs Aladdin: Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake!? Cody Fairbrother: And are you too scared to fight us too, you stupid evil snake?! his Keyblade Jafar: A snake, am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how... and a snake toung comes out from behind his teeth ...snake-like I can be! Twivine Sparkle: Now, you and your friends shall deal with me, brother of my rival, and all the powers of EVIL!!! turns into a giant cobra and the fire ring becomes a part of the snake while Twivine transforms into Queen Tirevine Sparkle Clover Lacey: They will teach you never to interfere with my step-mom's plan and killing Dark Nighlock and his friend! makes moves on Aladdin and by the 3rd time, Aladdin swings the sword and hits Jafar. Cody swings his Keyblade and he hits Tirevine Jafar: AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! Queen Tirevine Sparkle: in pain Sci-Ryan, Genie and Human Pinkie Pie: Rick em, rack em, rock em, rake, stick that sword into that snake! Jafar: You stay out of thisssss! Genie: Jafar, Jafar, he's our man. If he can't do it... GREAT!! Sci-Ryan: We can help our friends fight the villains. Meg Griffin: out her Dark Oathkeeper Keyblade Have at you, Trixicons! tried to attack then Meg hits him in the face 4 times Megatron (Movie): laughs Looks like I struck a nerve. Dr. Neo Cortex: My brother will stop you! Crash Bandicoot: I'll show you! his Keyblade and hits the Nighttime Villains and reflect Cortex's blasts Jessie Primefan: Cody, free Jasmine and Lady! Wallace: She's right, lad! nods and then, Meg, Cody and Aladdin runs to the hourglass but Jafar blocks the path. Aladdin is thrown away and he loses his sword Jasmine: Aladdin! Lady: Cody! jumps on a large gem and slides across the floor, grabbing the sword on his way. He turns a corner, but the pursuing snake cannot, and the front half of Jafar crashes through a wall and hangs outside the palace. Aladdin jumps up on the snake’s back and stabs it. Jafar screams in agony. Matau and the Cyberlings fly around Tirevine and Matau punches her. Cody stabs Tirevive with his Keyblade, causing her to cry out in agony. Aladdin tries to free the princess and Cody attempts to free Lady Aladdin: Jasmine, hang on! Cody Fairbrother: We'll save you! grabs Aladdin and Cody Jafar: hideously You little fool! You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on Earth! Queen Tirevine Sparkle: It's over, Ryan and friends! Did you really think you could defeat me? Including Linda Ryan and Ryvine, the greatest realm travelers of all time! Iago: Genie gets close to him Squeeze him, Jafar. Squeeze him like a.. elbowed by Genie Awk! Jafar: Without the genie, boy, you're nothing! Aladdin: The genie. The genie. Ryan Ryan, I got an idea. Queen Tirevine Sparkle: Say goodbye, Ryan, because you won't have a genie to save you and Sean. Ryan F-Freeman: A genie? A genie... Jafar The genie has more power then you and Twivine ever have! Jafar: What?! Aladdin: He gave you your power and he can take them away. Matau T. Monkey: Uhh, Master Ryan. What are you and our friends doing? Genie: Why you bring me into this? Aladdin: Face it, Jafar. You're still just second best. Cody Fairbrother: And accept it, Twivine. You are second with Jafar. Plus, I think you would know that Genie is better then you and Connor Lacey. Queen Tirevine Sparkle: You and Cody are right. His power does exceed my and Jafar's own. Jafar: But not for long. Genie: The boy is crazy. He is a little punch drunk. Matau T. Monkey: A little like Sid. Genie: One too many hits with the snake. Jafar: Slave, I make my third wish. I wish to be an all-powerful genie! Queen Tirevine Sparkle: And for my third and final wish, I want you to make me an all-powerful genie! Genie: All right. Your wishes are my command. Aladdin and Cody Way to go, Al and Cody. winks an eye. Genie zaps Tirevine and Snake Jafar. They turn into genies Jafar: Yes. Yes! The power! laughs breaks the hourglass Lady: coughs Thanks, Megaria. Jafar: The absolute power! Genie Twivine: Yeah! Alright! Jasmine: What have you and Cody done? Cody Fairbrother: Trust us! lamps appear, one black and the other looks like Jafar's lamp with Twivine's colours. Jafar is busy conjuring Jafar: The universe is ours to command! To control! Genie Twivine: You got that right! Cody Fairbrother: Hold it right there, Twivine! Are you and Jafar forgotten something? Genie Twivine: What will it be? Cody Fairbrother: You want to be a genie? You and Jafar got it! Jafar: What?! Genie Twivine: her genie bracelets appear on her wrists A trick! Aladdin: Everything that goes with it! Jafar: No! No! Genie Twivine: Can't lose to these freaks! Iago: I'm getting outta here! Ryvine Sparkle: Trixicons, retreat! Cody Fairbrother: Phenomenal cosmic powers! grabs Iago and Genie Twivine grabs the Trixicons Iago: You're the genie. I don't want.... Ryvine Sparkle: You may have made my sister a genie, but we will return!!! Dr. Neo Cortex: No! I don't want to go! Megatron (Movie): Let me have Sunset! I don't want... Trixicons gets trapped in the lamp with Twivine while Iago gets trapped with Jafar in his lamp Cody Fairbrother: Itty bitty living space. Evil Ryan: Cody. You smart hero. Genie: Guys, you little geniuses you. turns back to normal, Fu Fu becomes unfrozen, the Carpet re-ravels, Jasmine, the Sultan and Rajah are standing together. Rajah jumps up into the arms of the Sultan, then they are all transformed. The Sultan is crushed because of the weight of the new Rajah. The palace reappears where it used to be in the city. Aladdin is left holding the new lamp Jafar: Get your blasted beak out of my face! Iago: Oh, shut up, you moron! Jafar: Don't tell me to shut up! Genie: Allow me. the lamp and he is seen wearing a baseball cap 10,000 years in a Cave of Wonders ought to chill him out! winds up but opens his palm and flicks the lamp far away. Iago yelling, indistinct Jafar: Shut up!!! Emmet: Goodbye! Don't forget to write! is holding Twivine's lamp Twivine Sparkle: Cortex, can you get your gloved hand off my face?! Dr. Neo Cortex: Oh, shut up, moron! Ryvine Sparkle: Calm down, Cortex. Twivine Sparkle: And do not tell me to shut up. Cody Fairbrother: Would you like to do the honors, brother? Ryan F-Freeman: With pleasure, Cody. Twivine's lamp Well, 10'000 years in the Cave of Wonders are off to do her a world of good. up and throws Twivine's lamp far away Ryvine Sparkle: We'll get you next time, Ryan and Friends! Twivine and Megatron (Movie): We'll be back!! Linda Ryan: You'll pay for that next time, Ryan! with the Nighttime villains Clover Lacey: This is not over, Meg! Not yet at least! Linda Step-mother, wait for me! Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts